Home Alone, Alien Style
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben is all alone at the Grant Mansion, or so he believes. Two aliens decide to have some fun. One of whom that must earn Ben's trust.


"Hello?" Ben called out as he entered the Grant Mansion. He looked around and spotted a note on a table. It said that Rachel, Sasha, Rook and the most of the aliens were at Undertown.

Which means...Ben has this whole mansion all to himself!

"Sweet!" Ben cheered. "Now, what I do first?"

His stomach grumbled, meaning the first thing he was going to do was go to the kitchen and get a bite to eat.

Ben entered the kitchen and gathered all kinds of ingredients from the fridge. To his relief, there were tons of human food to eat.

First, he got all kinds of meats out and placed them on a piece of bread for a delicious sandwich. He went back to the fridge for some sauces, but when he turned back, he dropped the mustard in shock.

All the meat on the bread was gone!

"What the-?!" Ben looked around. No one should be in the mansion but him, right?!

Feeling cautious, Ben remade his sandwich, only this time, he didn't let it leave his sight. Before he took a bite, he looked over his shoulder just to be safe. Then Ben ate his sandwich without any strange occurrences.

As he left the kitchen, Ben still was wary. Meat doesn't just disappear into thin air.

So who ate it?

"Maybe I need some rest." Ben said with a hand on his forehead. As he walked away, a hunkered figure watched him from the shadows.

Ben decided to rest on the couch. He sprawled upon the soft cushions and closed his eyes to rest. Ben snored silently as he slept contentedly.

The teen snored. He did look cozy there, so content, so carefree...

"Hehehe." Ben drowsily chuckled. He shifted a little. "Stooop..." As he slept, Ben felt something tickling his cheek. Then he felt it brush under his nose.

Ben grumbled and sniffled feeling that soft thing under his nose. He turned to lay on his face to sleep.

But it wasn't over yet.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Hehehehe!" Now Ben felt something wet wiggle into his ear. He turned over but then his neck was being tickled. He threw a pillow over his head and neck, but Ben felt something furry slip under his shirt and lick his side.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Cut it out!" Ben laughed, tumbling off the couch. He looked up and gasped.

It was Blitzwolfer, smirking as he crouched down on his hind legs.

"Blitzwolfer?! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, this house needed a watchdog while everyone was away." the Loboan answered. He slunk towards Ben like he was ready to pounce. "What about you?"

"Uh..."

"Wanna play?" Blitzwolfer panted, his tail wagged in anticipation.

Ben had a bad feeling about this. "Uh, maybe later-"

But Blitzwolfer jumped towards Ben with a howl, the teen yelped and dodged in time. He was going to run until the alien grabbed him by the ankle. Ben's foot squirmed as Blitzwolfer casually took off the boy's shoe and sock.

"Oh, no! No! Don't you dare!" But Ben's plea was ignored as Blitzwolfer gently wiggled claws on Ben's sole.

"Hahahahahahaha! Nohohohohohohoho!" Ben giggled.

Blitzwolfer chuckled. "Gee, you're that ticklish and I'm barely getting started!"

"Eheeheehee! No! I'm not getting tickled today!" Ben slammed on his Omnitrix and turned into Goop. He slipped out of the Loboan's hand and scurried away and decided to find a place to hide. He went down on of the air shafts and oozed down through it.

Finally, Ben found a decent hiding spot and transformed to his human self. He looked around. "Whoa, this looks like a dungeon!"

He was right, with its stone walls and chambers and cobwebs hanging everywhere, not to mention the cool breeze from invisible drafts, this was the perfect place to have a torture chamber.

More curious than creeped out, Ben decided to have a look around. He peeked into one chamber and gasped. A skeleton was chained to a wall with rusty old shackles.

Ben gulped. "Must've been a poor guy who got tickled to death!" The teen was getting really bad vibes from this place. But he didn't want to run into that alien Rover again. Ben decided to hide in a safe chamber until the Omnitrix was working again, then he could leave the mansion.

When he looked into another room, Ben couldn't believe his eyes! The room was decorated like Snare-oh's room, only it was more dark and spooky. Ben felt immediate deja vu, if he didn't know any better, it's like he stepped into the lair of a certain henchman...

"Ben Tennyson?!"

Ben spun around. "Kuphulu?!" On instinct, he activated his watch and became Bloxx. He became a wall and body slammed Kuphulu against the floor, pinning him down flat.

"You've got some nerve showing your face around here!" Ben growled.

Kuphulu struggled beneath Bloxx. "No! Listen! I'm not with Zs'Skayr anymore!" he pleaded.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?!" snapped the hero. Then suddenly, a clawed hand touched the Omnitrix symbol and Ben was forced to change back. He looked and saw Blitzwolfer was the one who did it.

"He's telling the truth, Ben." said Blitzwolfer. "Kuphulu's one of us now."

But Ben wasn't buying it. "Oh, come on! He's a bad guy and he's up to something!"

Ben's irate shouting was seized when a bandage grabbed his wrist and held it up. Another bandage grabbed his other wrist. Kuphulu had the boy trapped. "I think I know how to convince him..." the mummy mused. Blitzwolfer caught his drift and snickered in agreement.

The two monsters took Ben to a different room in the basement. Now Ben was terrified as his fear was recognized. This room was an actual torture chamber! There was a wooden torture rack in the middle of the room.

Kuphulu placed Ben on the rack and locked him in. He turned the wheel on the rack, stretching Ben's limbs until his whole body was perfectly stretched out.

Ben struggled, but he could barely move anything.

"No need for your futile struggling, Ben." Kuphulu lifted up Ben's shirt while Blitzwolfer removed Ben's other shoe and sock.

Ben sobbed in agony. "Oh, please! Don't do this!" he pleaded.

"So you'll trust me?" Kuphulu asked hopefully.

"Heck no!" snapped the hero. "Why are you even going to tickle me anyway?!"

"Because this tactic is extremely useful in matters of persuasion..." Kuphulu implied.

Blitzwolfer started off by sweeping his tail on the tip of Ben's nose. The human started to snicker, then the wolf moved his tail around Ben's face and under his neck. Ben giggled loudly.

"My, he certainly is a ticklish one, isn't he?" the mummy mused.

Ben quickly closed his mouth.

"Trust me, next to Rachel, he's the most ticklish human I've ever seen." said Blitzwolfer.

Kuphulu chuckled. "Then I'm going to have a great time..." He stretched his fingers out and dangled them above Ben's belly. Ben felt the tips of his gauzed fingers wiggle ever so slightly on his skin, he shuddered as he held back his giggles, his stomach twitching.

"Why are you laughing? I'm not even tickling you that much!" laughed the mummy. Without warning, he accelerated his wiggly fingers on the stomach's surface.

Ben could not stop himself opening his mouth and let out a few big, hardy laughs. But he was able to close his mouth tightly.

"Oh, trying to fight it?" Kuphulu taunted, still tickling.

Ben just shook his head and kept his mouth closed.

Blitzwolfer shook his head. "He always tries to hold it in, but usually not for long. Just keep tickling."

Kuphulu did so, his dreaded fingers tickling away, driving Ben crazy. His stretched out stomach was suffering from ticklish agony. Ben gritted his teeth, trying to hold it in until Blitzwolfer began tickling his underarms.

Ben finally broke.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kuphulu was amazed at how loudly the boy was laughing. Blitzwolfer stooped tickling, but Ben kept laughing feeling the mummy tickle his belly.

"See? He just needed a little extra tickle." Blitzwolfer told Kuphulu.

Seeing Ben laughing so hard, Kuphulu stopped to give Ben some rest. "So, trust me now?"

Ben's eyes went wide, but he had to be strong. He turned away from him. "Nope."

To take up the challenge, Kuphulu snaked his back tendrils up Ben's pant legs and tickled his thighs while Blitzwolfer licked the boy feet.

Ben laughed hysterically and he couldn't stop. He wanted the tickling to stop, so he gave in. "OKAY! OKAY! I TRUST YOHOHOHOHOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The aliens stopped and freed Ben. Blitzwolfer set the human on his back. Ben smiled as he snuggled into the Loboan's soft mane. Kuphulu patted him on the back. "You alright?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's get you upstairs, kid." Blitzwolfer said. They all went up the stairs and when they got up, two kids and a woman were waiting for them.

"Hi, Daddy!" the little girl squeaked as she and her brother went up to Kuphuku and gave him a hug. The woman came up to him and kissed his cheek.

Ben was flabbergasted. Was he tickled too hard and was hallucinating?!

Blitzwolfer laughed. "Yeah, I know it looks crazy, kid. But ol' bandage head found a great wife in Danielle and adopted Mark and Alisa."

Ben looked at the odd family. Laughing and hugging together. They truly looked like a really happy family. He smiled. "Sorry I had you pegged all wrong."

Kuphulu turned to him, holding his two kids in his arms. "I don't blame you, and I get better treatment here than as a henchman."


End file.
